Viimeinen The Last One
by kUgi-jeL
Summary: Modern AU Maiko in New York City The characters are college age just trying to make it in life with their usual drama and issues translated into the modern world. Starts as a Mai/Ruen Jian
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So this is a modern AU maiko story that takes place in New York. **

**I doubt I'll continue my other story. I'm planning on making this a long story but before I go invest alot of work in it I figured I'll just post what I have so for and see if anyone likes it. I tried to keep the characters modern names pretty obvious. The only one that might not be obvious just because he's not a main character is R.J. he is Rouen Jian. **

**I plan on writing this from all the characters viewpoints in the story. So hope you enjoy :D**

Mackay

God I'm an idiot. A desperate idiot. An embarrassment to all women. Just standing here freezing my ass off in the middle of the park with probably the last of all people I should be with right now.

Zach.

Also known as the guy who left me way back when over a melodramatic email half of which I had no idea what he was going on about. He's been gone for the past seven months.

At first I was so furious at him for just up and leaving that I never thought about what would happen when he came back. Somehow I always knew that he would eventually. It's ironic really that I'd see him again _today. _

It was about 10:00 in the evening and my friend, or rather _our _friend, Kylie and I had just gotten off from this martial arts class we were both doing. We'd both already mastered a style of martial arts from when we were younger (her wing chun me kind of a mix with a focus on weapons) but now that we were in college we figured we'd take a simple class to make sure our skills don't fall off.

She had just mentioned Zach comletely randomly too. She had droned on and on about missing him and what a cute couple me'd been when he was here. She lamented that our old little group had finally completely dissipated after threatening to do so for quiet some time. We were the only ones left now that he'd gone off to wherever and Alexa had gone off to law school. We've all moved on, I told her, he moved on from me when he left and since I met R.J., I'd finally moved on from him.

In a way R.J. was almost a godsend. Naturally what R.J. and I had never even came close to what I had with Zach but even so it was nice. R.J is a great guy who truly cares about me and isn't that what really matters in a relationship? At least he wouldn't leave me out of no where when things are seemingly great with only an email as an explanation.

But then maybe I'm just bitter off Zach. Jerk.

I met R.J. at a party back when Zach and I were still going out. I laughed to myself thinking about what Zach would say if he knew I was dating R.J. nowadays. He'd flip out. It'd be hilarious I'll bet. He wrote him off as some horny idiot who was getting in the way. He told me he wasn't jealous or threatened but deep down we all knew he was. Definetly. After all R.J was pretty hot and he seemed to like me from the beginning. Which is the main thing I like about him, that he's so enamored with me. My mother always told me to date a guy who care's more about me than I care about him so I won't get my heart broken. R.J. fits that bill to the tee.

Then she, Kylie, got all depressed about it, our little posse's demise I mean. I swear that girl is too nostalgic for her own good. Or too idealistic. So she went to her house all mopey and I headed back to mine taking a shortcut through the park when I saw… Zach of course.

So now here we were me looking up at him skeptically him attempting to explain his absence.

"You have to understand, things were a bit… crazy back then. I should have told you more but that's in the past now"

"Really? You think that's all you need to say to get me to come running back?"

"Just trust me on this one,"

"Things have changed while you've been gone… you're gonna need to give me more than that" It's true a lot had changed. Fact is, I've met someone else. Someone without all the baggage and drama. Someone my family actually approves of.

He sighed "I came back for you though? Isn't that worth something?"

I scoffed "Gee Zach it must've been really hard for you to catch a flight here from wherever you were! That's a true sign of love!"

But that's not me acting like an idiot. That's me standing my ground being strong and firm.

I started being an idiot about five minutes later when the cold got to me and we decided to sit on a bench, and got closer and closer until we wound up making out in the middle of the park.

Hence where I am now. Curse my lack of cold weather tolerance.

"God I missed you" Zach said softly holding me.

"What am I doing here" I whispered. I don't think he heard me. At least if he did he didn't show any sign of it. His lips were pressed against my neck as we sat on the bench overlooking the pseudo creek we used to play in as kids. It seemed all of our most memorable moments happened here.

I pressed into him giving up my inhibitions. After all I had always hoped we'd wind up here like this. Intertwined on this park bench. Even so there was that lingering sense of guilt.

I'd almost forget how much better he was than R.J. Everything about the two was so different. I mean it's true they looked similar in a way. But when R.J kissed me I felt so little. It was fast and meaningless. Though I've been with R.J. for such a short amount of time he was familiar, we almost had our own rhythm down, and he's predictable. He's the exact type my parents have always wanted for me, he sticks to society's rules and comes from a wealthy powerful family.

Right now, with Zach a million suppressed feeling, hopes and memories seemed to come out of nowhere. It wasn't smooth, we weren't perfectly matched or any of that crap they write about in romance novels. Mentally I was freaking out. If anyone saw us here who knows what would happen. Then I remember when I was a young teenager like 13 or so wasting time in class with this exact fantasy in my brain.

Well now it's fulfilled and I'm still not happy.

Okay that's not true I am happy. I'm elated right now I felt my heart beating in all the wrong places, my ears, my toes, my lips. His arm traced the small of my back as I leaned on his chest. "Welcome home" I said into his ear.

God I'm an idiot.

**Ok hope that was a satifying little tidbit. Review if you want me to continue this into a story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2's up in pretty impressive time for me at least. **

**Hope you enjoy it this is where the plot/ love triangle thing gets started so read on. :)**

Zach

Mackay continues to amaze me more and more the longer I know her.

I'm mean, just that she waited for me this whole time is amazing. Plus I honestly expected her to be way more pissed off at me about this than she was.

I should buy her something.

No no no, then she'd get all weird on me and somehow distort my buying her stuff to mean some strange something… I don't even know. That shouldn't matter I should be able to by my girlfriend something just because I want to. If that bothers her then that's not my fault. But then again what'd the purpose _be_ in buying her something if she doesn't get excited about it?

I spend way too much time arguing with myself. In general. About everything serious and trivial. Not that this is trivial, just in comparison to all the other shit I argue with myself about.

Actually I'm just going to buy her something regardless. She deserves something after all. She deserves so much right now.

It's probably obvious how much I've been worrying about this day. I guess I didn't expect it to go so smoothly, not necessarily that I thought she wouldn't forgive me or that she'd met someone else or anything. I just didn't expect it'd be easy to the point of me just showing up and her getting over everything within about five minutes.

I assumed I'd at least have to explain where I'd been to her. She didn't even make me tell her _that_.

That's some serious trust right there.

I shifted to get out of bed but was slung back in. For a minute there I had forgotten where I was and that this was a _normal_ bed not an air bed. Which you'd expect would be much easier to get used to than this. I walked into the kitchen area of the one room motel room I had slept in. It wasn't bad. I've slept in much worse.

She probably expects me to explain everything _today _though which'll be a drag. _Where to start? _I ran the events of the past seven months through my head in attempt to find a slightly normalish coherent way of telling her. _Well, back in April I came to a realization. We all were fucking idiots for letting things go on the way they had been going on for the past few years. We've basically blinded ourselves to all the illegal activity going on in our own households despite all the lives they've ruined and whatnot. So I went to put a stop to it by finding the one guy who could potentially fix things. Remember that one kid who witnessed you know a little over a year ago? Yeah he's the one I went to find. But-_.

I shut myself up before my thoughts started sounding even _more_ like some cheap law TV show summary. Is having to shut your own _thoughts_ up a sign of insanity?

Hopefully she wouldn't ask. I guess I'll figure out what to say if she does. I've always been good at thinking on my feet.

Now to buy her something.

Kylie

"No don't go! Wait!" I threw the towel on the ground. Chad (and yes _that_ Chad; don't be looking at me that way, Alexa's the one who ditched _him_) stopped and turned around looking me over from head to toe.

"I have to go to class" he whined

"Nerd"

"If I don't that professor said he'd fail me. I can't afford that!"

"But wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" I replied coyly "Today's my day off…Who knows what can happen on my day off?" Yeah that's right I'm not in college like everyone else. I gave up on that it just wasn't doing it for me. Halfway through freshman year I decided to drop and be a yoga instructor instead. It's worked great for me too I love the freedom and everyone at the studio appreciates what I do there. In college no one took me seriously, at the studio they probably couldn't function without me! For real I don't even know how they managed before I came to work there.

Chad looked pained. He was so easily tempted. I can convince him to skip class, court back when he had to go for parking tickets and almost anything really.

That's also cause he's a rich kid and knows not much'll happen if he does skip these things. Someone always is there to bail him out of trouble. And we can get into a lot of trouble together.

He's so adorable when he can't make up his mind though.

I sighed "Go ahead."

"I really don't want to anymore"

"Go on I don't mind" I laughed at him "Choosin' the rat race over me I see how it is! You're an awful boyfriend!"

He's not really my boyfriend either. I don't know what he is really. I guess more of a friend… with benefits. That was a super productive party though. We met both Chad and R.J. Who'd of thought we'd all keep in touch? Especially after how we trashed their house after. But everyone was so drunk I don't even think anyone remembers it was us who did that, except me. And maybe Zach but who knows what happened to him.

I watched as he walked out the door without even saying a proper goodbye. _Geez I guess his Nana never taught him good manners_. I chuckled to myself.

Oookay what to do today? I suppose I could go to the mall. I've been needing new yoga pants.

Chad's apartment was gorgeous. The interior was sleek with granite counters and gray tiled floors. He's so spoiled. He'd never make it in my family. _Only child_, I scoffed.

I pulled over a gray cashmere jacket, caught a taxi, and headed out to the Macy's.

I love living in the city. We all grew up outside of the actual city in the suburb areas. Well Zach and Alexa actually had multiple houses all over the place. It's amazing how many rich friends I have come to think of it. Annoying too.

I tipped the guy and headed towards the elevators. It was crammed as usual.

"Aahh!" I yelled as some guy holding a huge flower bouquet thing with all kinds of crazy embellishment slammed into me without even saying anything"

"Hey asshole!" I yelled obnoxiously (living in the actual city toughens you a bit).

He turned around to face me "Kylie?"

Oh. My. God. No way is that "Zach!" I screamed excitedly "Wow you're back! Ohmigosh I'd hug you but you've got that huge bouquet thing! Wait is that for Mackay? Wow I can't believe your back! Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"Wow yeah nice seeing you too! I came back yesterday actually-"

"WHAT! You came back _yesterday _and didn't even tell me! That's even worse! This is so crazy I was just yesterday talking about you to Mackay!" I deepened my voice to imitate her. "She was all 'yeah I'm so _over_ him' and I was like 'But-"

"Wait she said that?"

"Yeah. Because of- Oh fudge I guess I shouldn't've told you that. My bad. But hey if you're not gonna give her those flowers now I'll sooo take them off your hands!" I half joked.

"That's _strange_ because I just saw her last night and-"

"WHAT! You saw her last night and _she _said _nothing _to me about it! I'm gonna have to call _that one_"

He ran his fingers over his head stressed "Can we let each other finish a sentence?"

"Well maybe if you'd called and given us the heads up! Hey! Lets go back to Chad's apartment and talk! There's so much to catch up on!"

He paused trying to place where he'd heard that name before. Recognition flooded his face "WHAT! _Chad's apartment! _You don't mean that _Chad_ as in the one whose place we -"

So he did remember. Knew it. I so called it.

"Yes_ that_ Chad. Now come on!"

"Hell no! I can't go to _Chad's _apartment why would we go there? You're not _friends_ with him now are you?"

"Sorta. Sorta more than that."

"WHAT?"

"Stop yelling. People are staring" I whispered glancing around.

"People _always_ stare!" he replied not lowering his voice "Just ignore them like I have to!"

Wait a minute what's he talking about? Ugh oh gosh. I_ swear_ he always does this. I'll say something _completely _normal and he'll misinterpret and get all weird and sensitive on me. It's _so_ annoying. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he does that to too, just to spite me.

"Whatever! Let's just go to Chad's house"

'Shit! Please tell me you're not friends with that…" he struggled trying to think of a name bad enough to call R.J. "with that… with _Raoul Jean_ or whatever that idiot's name was"

The level of disgust in his voice when he said that name was almost hilarious. Raoul… Jean…. idiot? Relatively tame name calling for Zach. I expected so much worse considering Mackay's _dating_ the guy now…Oh man I'll bet he doesn't know!

Oh snap he is going to _flip_ out.

"Ummmm" I chose my words carefully "R.J.'s… around…. I mean you know how it is…. Its ah umm a pretty small town you know? We bump into people a lot here… People like maybe R.J. perhaps… potentially umm"

He looked at me like_ I _was the idiot. "_New York City_ is a small town?" he echoed slowly "Damn. Things must be worse than I thought. You guys must be _really_ good friends with him."

I watched as he mentally processed this and his level of freaked outness built. His good eye widened, "She _hooked_ up _with him_ didn't she?"

I snickered internally. Well, she did _alot_ more than that, dear I wanted to say. "Ummm in way she umm you know ummm"

He looked progressively more and more worried. "You know what Kylie? Take the flowers. I'm going to go have a talk with Mackay"

He walked out of the building. Dramatically. Actually he stomped out. Or rather he stormed out. Or whatever is the most dramatic way to say he left, that is what he did.

Ohhh crap Mackay is in _tro_uble now. Which means I'm in major trouble when she finds out it was me who told him.

Whatever they're problem not mine. My problem is finding new sexy yet comfortable yoga pants.

Who am I kidding of course it's my problem. Mackay's going to kill me. Slaughter me more specifically.

Fudge!

**I took some liberty with Ty Lee's character. **

**I tried to make her basically the same but I did add some twists to her personality. **

**Hope you all liked it. Go review now! :D**


End file.
